Clash of Time
by Mr.KDoom
Summary: Sent back in time, Harry did a rather wise and stupid thing, teaching DADA in 1975. As he gathers his forces, spending time sabotaging Voldemort, teaching students, he eventually discovers the truth about his mother and her heritage. The Future will never be the same, for the better or worse.


A/N Hi Ya'll I'm here with my new story. Sorry for not updating my other stories I was actually kind of busy. Enjoy.

Harry sighed as he finished his final equations. Before him were several black boards, all filled with equations. The Theory, as he called it took months to solve. He had help from several scientists, most notable and helpful being Stephen Hawking. And after months of disappointment, yesterday he did it. He managed to sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore. He managed to briefly visit Dumbledore for an interview in 1975. Harry's plan was simple. Travel back in time, teach the students in Defense against the Dark Arts, perhaps sabotage Voldemort as much as possible, and above all, save his parents.

The Interview with Dumbledore went rather well. He used the alias of Hadrian Grey. Thankfully he impressed the old man with his knowledge about the subject. After researching the jinx placed by Voldemort on the DADA Teaching position, he spent 3 hours undoing it. As Harry looked at his watch his eyes opened wide.

'Shit' He lost track of time. The Circle will be activating in 5 minutes, and he hasn't even packed. Rushing to pack, he packed his bags, grabbed his wands and clothes. Everything was in order, potions, potions supplies, books and his notes, wands, his sword Amistad, the sword he forged from his own blood. As he counted down in the middle of the runed circle, everything ready hye prepared for a very dramatic entrance.

* * *

Hogwarts 1975

Dumbledore was waiting for Hadrian Grey. So far he has not arrived, and many of the students were looking at the empty chair with disdain. Dumbledore was disappointed. Hadrian seemed like an able teacher. They would need one in these dark times. As First Years got sorted, there was no sign of Hadrian. Dumbledore was waiting for Hadrian Grey. So far he has not arrived, and many of the students were looking at the empty chair with disdain. Dumbledore was disappointed. Hadrian seemed like an able teacher. They would need one in these dark times. As First Years got sorted, there was no sign of Hadrian.

Dumbledore never finished the sentence. Lightning struck in front of him, thankfully just missing him. The flash itself blinded everyone in the room for a few minutes. As Dumbledore's vision returned he saw a grinning Hadrian in front of him, some parts of his robes either smoking or on fire.

"Wow, holy shit that was awesome. These wards are just extraordinary" he exclaimed as he extinguished the fire on his cloak. Seeing the face of Dumbledore Harry smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that Mr. Dumbledore, I was kind of late and I had to rush to be here on time."

"That's alright," said Dumbledore accepting the apology. "Did I interrupt anything? If I did then I am so sorry."

"No not, you just came in time. Just sit down. You must be hungry after that rather quick journey."

"Aye", agreed Harry as he swiftly disappeared in thin air, reappearing on his chair. The chair was next to Professor Sinestra and McGonegal, which was rather nice when it came to talking to both.

"So how long have you taught here," asked Harry after he introduced himself to Professor McGonegal. It was odd talking to her since she died in his timeline. Scrap that most people in this chamber are dead 3 decades from now. Professor McGonegal taught about it for a little bit before answering. "I taught Transfiguration for almost 30 years." Harry was impressed. "Wow, that is a rather long time."

The questions slowly turned to him. "So Hadrian," asked Sinastra while eating a sausage," how old are you?" Harry thought about it for a little bit. The truth or the visual appearance? The thing was he looked 21 years old, but he was 35 actually. He realized that he stopped aging. Looking at the rather attractive teacher he answered half-truthfully. "I am 25 years old."

"Wow," exclaimed Professor McGonegal" that must make you the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. The oldest previously was 35 years old."

"So Hadrian," asked McGonegal," how long have you studied the Dark Arts?"

"I have studied the Dark Arts for most of my life," answered Harry truthfully. "Are there any troublemakers amongst the students?"

"Well there are 4 among the Gryffindors, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, you have to watch them. Big pranksters call themselves the marauders."

While Harry was eating he slowly began to observe the houses. The Gryffindors were talking amongst themselves, the Slytherins staring at him with disdain, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just ate indifferently. But he because of his augmented ears, he heard a lot.

"Have you seen the new Professor?"

"Geez, for a Professor he looks hot"

"He looks young enough to be a student"

"I just want to snog him in a cupboard"

Harry also heard several other things mostly insults from the slytherins.

"A mudblood must likely"

"He must probably must be a charlatan he looks to young to teach."

"Who the hell is he?"

From listening he gathered a rather large pool of information. But it was odd observing that Bellatrix Black and her sisters were doing the same, looking at him. After the feast was done Professor Dumbledore. "Since your stomach is now filled, let Professor Grey speak to you all."

Harry smiled, his humble persona up. As he stood in front of the entire school, he placed his hands behind his back.

"The Dark Arts is one of the most fascinating and dangerous subject. I have traveled the world learning the darkest most despicable magic-" at that many Gryffindors scowled while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins listened curiously"- and discovered ways to defend yourself. I have been kind enough to add a couple layers of wards to further protect this ancient school. In my class-"

Harry was cut of when the doors were blasted apart, and a homoncoli ran through. Harry grinned as it approached. He created it on purpose and send it to test himself. The Homoncoli, shaped like a human but appeared to be without any skin approached and started casting Death Curses.

As the curses approached, Harry activated Hogwarts defenses, which practically warded everyone except Harry. He quickly drew his wand and casted a variety of spells. Most of them he invented himself. The students gasped when he cast each spell. Power basically radiated of him. After 3 spells the homoncoli was ashes.

"In my class you will learn ways to defend yourself not only against the dark arts, but all of its creatures. Pay attention in my class, and remain ever vigilant, and in the future you may thank you for remembering what I taught."

The entire school was fixated on Harry. "Oh look at the time," exclaimed Hadrian as he looked at his watch" I gotta go. See you in my class tomorrow." With a snap he was gone, followed by lightning and a flash of light.

A/NHarry's clothes kind of look like Mephestes from Blue Exorcist. The name I got from a song from the Fray called You Found Me.

Like it? Tell me by reviewing and informing me what could be better.


End file.
